Long live
by Aearombereth
Summary: It's Dark age with Dumbledore dead and Voldemort's reign. Dumbledore's army is working hard for saving innocent people from torture. Follow the journey of a scarless Harry who get's caught trying to rescue Neville Longbottom from Malfoy Manor.


_**Chapter 1:**__ The Dark Age_

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot which is inspired from Taylor Swift's song with the same name.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Name: **_Long Live

_**Genre: **_Adventure, Romance, Angst.

_**Pairings: **_DM-HP, HG-RW, GW-DT, GW-OC

_**Warnings: **_Slash pairing, not beta-ed, rated T because it's a Drarry.

_**Summary: **_Voldemort doesn't know about the prophecy. Dumbledore died destroying the ring Horcrux because of the same curse as the original fic. James died on some Auror mission. Lily died protecting Harry from Voldemort but he didn't try to kill Harry next. (Will explain later). Dark Age fic. Every witch and wizard is forced to join Death-eaters after education. The Dark Age is going on since Harry was ten so almost the entire muggle world has heard rumors about the wizarding world. Since Harry isn't the chosen one Draco and Harry don't have any sort of relationship. That is Draco mostly considers Harry as any other Gryffindor.

This is sort of an introductory chapter.

* * *

"I hope she makes it there on time." Ron said for umpteenth time that evening.

"Ron, there won't be a problem if she is there before time. There _**will**_ be a problem if she comes in day light and someone catches her." Harry reasoned as they made their way towards their usual meeting place. It was a hill near Burrow. Since his tenth birthday Harry had been living at Burrow instead of his Aunt's place. Molly Weasley had insisted that Harry was safer in there fidellus charm protected than the muggle place where his aunt lived. Harry's aunt had been reluctant to send Harry to someone's place whom she had met only twice but she had received some sort of letter that made it inevitable. So they usually met on evenings on the nearby hill.

"Whatever. I just hope she makes it OK." Ron said climbing the hill with a pace that Harry couldn't have matched even on a cycle.

"Look there she is" Harry said pointing at a dark silhouette of someone with extremely bushy hair.

"Thank God!" Ron muttered and ran dropping any pretense of walking.

"Hello Ron, Hello Harry!" Hermione said looking up from her book to smile at them. Ron dropped his bag and engulfed her in a hug before giving her a chaste kiss.

"I still think you shouldn't come here Hermione. You know you are in more danger than all of us together." Ron said taking a place near his girlfriend.

"Why? Because I am girl?" Hermione asked frowning.

"No Hermione you know what I mean! You are not supposed to be with us."

"But so is Dean. You don't see Ginny telling him to back off." Hermione pointed out looking at Ginny who was still waiting mutely for her boyfriend to appear. Ron and his sister had entirely different ways of expressing their worries. Ginny just worried silently with a frown on her forehead while Ron expressed his fears to everyone that would listen.

"Fine, I give up. Just be careful alright!" Ron said sighing and taking out some food from his sack. At this Hermione's expression softened a lot.

"I promise I will be. At least as careful as we can be in current conditions." She added looking at the distant rising moon.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a bag being dropped. Immediately all three of them stood up raising their wands to witness Ginny sobbing in the arms of Dean Thomas while Dean murmured,

"It's ok love. I am alright. There is no reason to worry now."

A moment later Ginny broke free of the hug and pushed Dean away fiercely, "You dolt! How could you forget it here? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She asked pushing her fiery hair out of her tear stained eyes.

"I am sorry Gin. I am really sorry! It was just that I couldn't bear the idea of an eight year old being tortured and had to hurry. I am really sorry; I will never do it again." Dean pleaded to the short tempered witch.

"You won't be able to mate. Ginny is going to stick two spear Galleons on some unmentionable part of your body with permanent." Ron said trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Dean looked at Ginny in mock horror and said, "You won't!" At which Ginny gave a weak smile and hugged him again.

"Speaking of Klotz, did you free him on time?" Hermione asked Dean, always the one to get to business.

"Yes. He wasn't guarded much in the first place. A hovering charm and one reducto did all the work." Dean said patting Ginny's back.

"So no one has any suspicion?" Harry asked just to be sure.

"Not that I know of." Dean said giving a shrug.

"I hope there is no one captured today." Harry said looking at sky praying to heavens.

"Seems like your prayers are never answered much, Harry" A dreamy voice announced from behind Harry. Soon Luna was sitting down in their already formed circle.

"Who is it this time?" Harry asked tensing up as their official spy joined them. Luna's father was a former journalist for the Prophet. So he had ways of knowing who was captured.

"Who 'are' you mean" Luna said in the same dreamy voice but her voice betrayed more pain than usual.

Ron groaned and said "Once again two missions in a day." While Hermione eyed Luna curiously and asked in a soft voice,

"Is Neville one of them?"

Luna turned her head away so that hardly any moonlight lighted her face but still Harry could see a teardrop making its way down her face.

"Where have they taken him?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Malfoy Manor." So yes finally the worse had come to the worst. Neville Longbottom was one of the most wanted kids aside from Harry being son of former aurors. Death eaters were just looking for a reason to catch them. Not that they cared much about public mind but then still a rebellion was not much profitable hence they had to make some pretense of following laws.

"I am going this time." Harry announced getting up from his place on ground.

"I will go with you" Ron said almost instantly following Harry's movements.

"Both of you wait for a while. Who is the other one Luna?"

"Seamus Finnegan in Zabini Manor" Luna said in a strained voice.

A groan broke up simultaneously from everyone from the Dumbledore's army.

"We don't have a choice this time. Ron you go to Zabini manor and I will go to Malfoy manor." Harry said already gathering his necessary things.

"Why are you going to the more dangerous one of the two places?" Ron asked heatedly. Harry shook his head and said,

"Be reasonable mate. I don't have anyone to take care of. If they ever know that you gave your old wand to a supposedly muggle then they will be after Hermione like nothing else. Don't you want to be here for her? Besides Hermione will be devastated if something happens to you. No one will have much problem with my death"

"Harry! How can you say that? You know that I value your life as much as Ron's" Hermione said, her eyes already tear stained.

"I know Hermione. Either way I am going to Malfoy Manor. You know that I am more skilled than Ron and obviously you four can't go two being underage and two muggle-born." Harry reasoned.

No one could counter his logic. So everyone nodded mutely before giving Harry teary goodbyes.

"Be careful Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry.

"You know I will be Hermione" Harry reassured, the words sounding hollow even to his own ears.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't make it sound like a good bye." Dean said sternly and continued "show them your best Harry!" and thumped Harry on back. After that Harry apparated to Wiltshire.

* * *

A while later Harry stood in front of the dreaded manor. It was the manor of the most powerful and hated death eater family. Lucius Malfoy was the right hand of Voldemort and going in Malfoy manor without permission was like entering a lion's den.

Harry now stood in front of the iron gates of the manor. The moon light was shining on the strong metallic structure of the gates. The gates itself looked very foreboding and after few detection spells later Harry was sure that anyone touching the gates without permission will be paralyzed for life.

Then Harry started to trace the grounds with the tip of his wand doing his usual spells. He found the spot soon enough. Like every old manor, Malfoy manor had a secret way from in front of the gates to the dungeons. The fact was lost so long time ago that no one knew about it now. Dumbledore had left an instruction book for the army and this was one of the very few things that they had been able to comprehend yet.

Harry then took out the knife from his pocket of robes, on these occasions magic was used as less as possible, and gave his palm a cut. Harry winced slightly in pain. Blood dripped from his palm on the ground. The effects were immediate. The doorway was accessible to very few families' blood. Potter's being one of them. If Ron had done the same thing he would probably have been thrown away to France by this time. A small hole appeared first in the ground. Harry put the tip of his wand in it and the hole widened so that a boy Harry's size could easily fit in it.

Harry put his wand and the knife back in his robes, slowly lowered himself in the hole. As soon as he was fully inside the hole sealed itself and Harry was pushed magically in.

Harry wondered how big the manor was and how many people the Malfoy's had robed to get so rich, for he was travelling for almost five minutes now. As soon as the thought crossed his mind Harry came to an abrupt halt and a hole opened in front of him. Harry did a humanum revelio on the room above and then entered it slowly. He raised his wand as soon as he was out of tunnel.

He was sure that he was in the dungeons from his experiences in other manors. He also knew that Neville was probably bound in one of these dungeons by this time. The problem was not locating Neville. It was his guards and the enchantments surrounding his cells.

Harry slowly made his way through the labyrinth of the dungeons marking the cells he had already passed. At last he came to a cell that had strong magic surrounding it.

Harry traced the doorway of the dungeons with his wand. Surprisingly enough it had very ordinary spells on it, albeit a large number of them. Harry neutralized all of them with easy flicks of his wand. Perhaps the Malfoy s had too much faith in their wards.

Harry entered the cell cautiously. It was completely dark save for a red light on far corner of it. Harry could touch many things that he identified as torture devices. He shuddered at the thought of having to face them. The urge to find Neville increased in his mind as he made his way towards the red light. The cell was very eerily lit and Harry saw many things attached on the walls that he tried not to think of. On the other side of the cell there was another door. Harry prayed once more that he would make out of the dungeons safe when he heard a crack behind him and before he could react he was tackled to the ground while a voice growled in his ear

"Who are you?"

* * *

_**Author's note: **_So how was it? Please tell me through a review. I am very bad at suspense and horror scenes but I am trying to improve. Please give me suggestions. That will be of immense help. Thank you for reading.


End file.
